ZMS-011 Act Zaku
The ZMS-011 ''Act Zaku'' is a mobile suit from Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha. It is the next generation version of the [[ZMS-006 Zaku|ZMS-006 Zaku]]'' utilized by the Zeon Empire. Appearance Looks like the YMS-11 ''Act Zaku used by Kycilia Zabi's forces in Mobile Suit Gundam The Origin. Standard color is Zeon green, but the unit piloted by Mallet Sanguine is tinted dark red and black, a la Blood Angel colors from Warhammer 40K. Technology & Combat Characteristics Originally little more than an upgraded Zaku, extensive development has resulted in the Act Zaku being almost a new design altogether. Though enhanced in virtually all areas, its main focus was on speed and mobility, as well as the adaption of Federation technology onto a Zeon form. Among such, the Act Zaku has magnetically coated joints to reduce friction, enabling it to move and respond faster than a standard mobile suit could hope. Capitalizing on this, the Act Zaku is primarily driven by field motors, based on Federation design, instead of the fluid pulse system normally used by Zeon. It also holds upgraded Apollo Thrusters from the standard Zaku, granting exceptional speed. Following its myriad upgrades, the Act Zaku's weapons have also been enhanced from its original form. Its primary weapon is a higher tier beam rifle, which is also based on Federation technology, in turn supplemented by an enlarged beam axe and the original Zaku's beam shield assembly. Though very basic compared to most Zeon mobile suits, this loadout is meant specifically to be utilized with the Act Zaku's superior speed and mobility, as well as the superior skills of its intended pilots. Originally given the designation ZMS-007, the Act Zaku's prolonged development resulted in its completion well into the First Galactic War. As a result, the former designation was eventually given to the Gouf while the Act Zaku was relabeled ZMS-011. Armaments *'Beam Rifle' :The Act Zaku's primary armament, derived from Earth technology. As opposed to the original Zaku's ''beam machine gun, the ''Act Zaku's beam rifle exchanges rate of fire for superior power and precision, allowing it to be usable against heavier targets. Such is the firepower of this weapon that it can destroy an enemy mobile suit in a single shot, even with a glancing blow. For greater accuracy, the Act Zaku's rifle is equipped with a special sensor "scope". *'Beam Axe' :A larger, more powerful version of the original Zaku's choice melee weapon. By generating a small field of beam energy across its "edge", the resultant beam axe possesses great cutting power that is not only efficient against mobile suits, but warships as well. Mountable on the side skirt armor. *'Beam Shield' :Essentially the original Zaku shield, taking the form of a solid shield equipped with a beam emitter. Normally it is mounted over the right shoulder, though it can be swapped for other equipment if necessary. Besides the obvious defensive power, the "solid shield" can also be used for ramming attacks. Thanks to the Act Zaku's greater power output, the beam shield emitter is more powerful than the standard model. System Features *'Mirage Colloid' :As with most if not all Zeon units, the Act Zaku utilizes a Mirage Colloid. The stealth system functions by generating a field of colloid particles around its host, which in turn reflect light and sensor waves, effectively making the unit invisible to both sensors and the naked eye. However, the tradeoff is that the Mirage Colloid takes a massive amount of energy to utilize; once activated, the Act Zaku is unable to utilize its tactical systems, and its mobility is extremely hampered. As such, the Act Zaku is highly vulnerable when the system is active, thus pilots must take care to utilize it sparingly, and well outside combat. History Though conceived early on, the Act Zaku was fielded very late into the First Galactic War as a result of its prolonged development cycle. By the time of its introduction in GC 379, Zeon was in the process of developing newer mobile suit designs, namely the [[ZMS-009 Dom|ZMS-009 Dom]], for mass production, resulting in the Act Zaku almost being discontinued. Fortunately the Act Zaku's superior performance level, as well as the ironic fact it utilized Federation based technology, was enough to maintain interest within Zeon's upper echelons, and so the unit enjoyed a limited production run and distribution. Among the select units that utilized the Act Zaku were those assigned to the supercarrier Dolowa, namely the 199th Mobile Suit Squadron "Blut" led by Lieutenant Commander Mallet Sanguine, the infamous Blood Knight. In the defense of their mothership as she sought out Fleet Admiral Revil's combined fleet before it could strike Odessa, these Act Zakus would fight several noteworthy enemy forces, including the fleetcarrier Ark Royal and her Gundams. In particular, Sanguine would do battle against Gundam Unit Alpha and its pilot Lieutenant Junior Grade Amuro Ray, who by then all of Zeon feared as the White Devil.